


Taking a chance

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Popular Peter Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Scott and Stiles are best friends who are sophomores in high school. Stiles is tired of Scott's pining after Kira so he takes it into his own hands.If he asks out his crush, Peter, then Scott has to ask out Kira.How will it go?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 28
Kudos: 222





	Taking a chance

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea popped into my head. So, I decided to jot it down and post it.

The school cafeteria was loud and filled with smells of savory food. 

“I just don’t understand,” Stiles stuffed another fry into his mouth as he tilted his head over to the left. “Just ask her out.”

Scott banged his head on the long brown table. “She’s sooo pretty and nice. I will just make a fool of myself. I’m sure she just thinks of me as her lab partner and nothing else.”

Stiles shrugged. “It’s not hard. Either she says yes or no. You won’t know unless you try.” 

Kira looked over from her table. She was having lunch with Allison. The moment Scott glanced up and saw here, she turned around. Then after a second, she looked over her shoulder at the puppy-eyed boy and fluttered her eyes at him.

“See,” Stiles pointed over to her as he slurped at his soda, “She’s totally into you.”

The two of them sat at the end of the table, with a space between themselves and their next group. The social hierarchy known as high school was easily viewed when it came to lunch. 

The most popular group, including the Hales, were sitting at the table up on the small stage as if they were the literally the queens and kings of the school.

A burst of laughter a few tables captured their attention. A young man spilled his drink down his shirt.

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you ask out Peter,” Scott arched his eyebrows in a challenge.

It’s well known that Stiles' crush on the most popular boy in school has lasted longer than Scott’s newest love. Peter was now in his senior year while Stiles and Scott were in their sophomore year. 

It wasn’t that Stiles and Scott were outcasts, per say…

They just ran at their own tune. 

Everyone knew of them. People said hi as they walked by, but using the term friend… well that was another story.

“How about this,” The short-haired boy placed his drink on the table and crossed his arms before leaning forward. “I ask out Peter and then you have to ask out Kira. If not, I’ll do it for you and remember, I know all the juicy embarrassing stuff involving you.”

They both focus up on the stage. A freshman with bouncy blonde hair approached the table and twiddled her thumbs as she spoke to Peter, who’s been single since the end of summer.

Words couldn’t be heard but the response was easily read. Her lips quivered as ran off the stage.

Scott chuckled and accepted. “Okay, only because I know for a fact you’d never ask him out. Are you willing to be turned down in front of everyone.”

The blonde was being comforted by her friends a few tables over.

Stile's eyes lit up with determination. “Challenge accepted.”

Scott windmilled his arms and gaped like a fish. “What…. No.. Stiles you can’t…”

Stiles stood up and picked up his tray with empty containers. “Nope, a deal is a deal.”

He about-faced and strolled over to the large garbage cans and tossed the contents before placing the tray on the shelf. 

Scott was a few feet behind him, “Stiles… my man… you can’t do this. You’ll be the laughing stock of the whole school.”

Stiles shrugged, “Well, at least I can say I had the balls to do something like Bianca. Sure she tried and failed but at least she did something about it. I think it’s time for me to do something too.”

He pointed to a table full of girls at the bottom of the three stairs leading up to the popular domain. They were all giggling and pointing to the boys and girls higher than them. They were blushing when someone looked in their direction.

“They have a better chance. The only sport we play is bench warmers for the lacrosse team,” Scott replied.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Stiles rested his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “It will be fine. It’s all about faking confidence.”

By now, many other students are watching them and waiting. 

“Remember, you gotta ask out you know who,” Stiles smiled and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

He did a full body shake and took in a deep breath.

Scott stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs as Stiles waltzed up them with his head held high.

As if he belonged up there high above the others.

The table quieted down and a few snickers from Cora and Jackson could be heard. 

“Here comes another one,” Lydia rolled her eyes and tossed her red hair behind her shoulder.

Peter swiveled around and glanced up at the other boy and arched his eyebrows.

Stiles took a deep breath and made eye contact. 

It was if the cafeteria had gone quiet all at once. The other students held their breath. Everyone knew of Stiles’ crush. It wasn’t a secret. 

“We are going out tonight,” Stiles' voice was even. He started to feel hot. His heart was trying to beat out of his chest. “I won’t take no for an answer. I’ll pick you up at six on the dot.”

Isaac burst out in laughter. Wheezing, “You…” he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“And if I say no,” Peter smirked. 

Stiles reached past Peter and picked up his drink, and sipped it from the straw. 

There was an audible gasp from one of the lower tables.

“Oh my god… did you see that,” a males’ voice floated up. 

Peter’s friends and family appeared shocked with wide eyes.

Stiles put the drink back down, “You won’t… say no, that is. I’ll pick you up at six.”

Peter stood up and took a step closer to Stiles. He pressed his finger against Stiles chest. 

Stiles counted to five in his head.

“I will not get into that death trap,” Peter glared and poked at the younger man. 

Stiles' mouth fell open, “Roscoe isn’t a death trap. Sure sticks a little in second…”

“You have duct tape holding up your bumper,” Peter crossed his arms. 

“And it works just fine,” Stiles' shifted and straighten up as he defended his jeep.

Peter smiled and it was if the sun shined inside the cafeteria. 

“I’ll drive. So, be ready at six,” Peter smirked. 

Stiles let out his breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Oh my god, are you serious,” Erica exclaimed. “Stilinski….” she tossed her arms up in the air.

Now the chatter in the cafeteria went up ten notches. 

“Fine. But, we are not going to some fancy place you snob,” Stiles voiced. “I want a milkshake and cheesy curly fries.”

Stiles eyes zeroed in on Peter’s long lean neck as the popular boy threw his head back and laughed. “Okay, but the next date, we’re going to a nicer place.”

Stiles held his hand out, “Deal.”

Peter surprised him bypassing the handshake and leaning over to kiss Stiles’ on his cheek. “Six o’clock then. But first, I’ll see you in AP Physics Stiles.”

Stiles was stunned as he brushed his fingers over his cheek and he knew he was beet red.

“Yeah... “ 

The first bell rang, letting the students now lunch would be over in five minutes.

Peter sat back down to finish his food.

Stiles turned and looked out over the vast ocean of his classmates. Everyone was pointing but weren’t laughing. Looks of surprise and shock were on many of their faces. 

He saw Kira weaving her way, with Allison in tow, towards Scott. 

He noticed his friend was too busy staring at him with his jaw hitting the ground.

“I’ll see you later,” he waved to Peter in his daze and walked away.

“Stiles…what… I….” Scott’s ability to form sentences had left him in his shock. “Date…”

Scott jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He almost fell down when he turned and faced Kira with Allison standing a few feet behind her.

“Scott McCall, I’m tired of waiting,” she jutted her hip out and laid her hand on it.

‘’Waiting…” Scott focused on Stiles who had a smirk on his face, then back to Kira.

“Yes. So, I’m taking it into my own hands. Will you go to the movies with me next Friday,” she said confidently.

Scott started to wheeze. “You like me.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Of course. Now, answer me. You and me, next week.”

“Yes,” Scott smiled. “Yes, I’d really like that.”

“Good, now come along. You can walk me back to class,” she turned and waited for Scott to slide up to her. 

Their classrooms were only three rooms apart.

“Well, this has been the most entertaining lunch ever,” Allison said to Stiles as they left the cafeteria. “Thanks for giving her the boost to ask him out. I never thought they would.”

“Me,” Stiles asked confused.

“Yeah, you going up and asking out Peter gave her the push to do it herself,” Allison replied. 

Stiles took one last look at Peter who blew him a kiss.

“Sure, glad it all worked out…”

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for a bonus scene. Behind the scenes. I wasn't going to post it but the boys demanded it.
> 
> Bonus scene:
> 
> "Why were you so nervous," Peter creased Stiles' neck as he leaned in for a kiss.
> 
> "I mean, I know we've been dating on the D.L... but asking you out in front of everyone... you could have crushed me down," Stiles confessed.
> 
> They'd been dating since the end of the summer. It had been Peter who approached Stiles at the ice cream shop he worked. Only Derek knew... he was the only one who could keep a secret.
> 
> "I'd never say no to you," Peter ran his fingers through Stiles hair. "What made you change your mind?"
> 
> Stiles leaned into the touch.
> 
> "Scott wouldn't take his head out of his ass and ask out Kira. Told him if I asked you out, he'd have to ask out Kira," Stiles laughed softly.
> 
> "Well, now we no longer need to keep it a secret, we won't have to drive so far away for dates," Peter answered.
> 
> "I just don't want to ruin the end of your high school social standing," Stiles shifted closer to his boyfriend.
> 
> Stiles was so nervous about being judged by others and Peter breaking up with him over it.
> 
> Peter huffed and breathed hot air into Stiles' ear. Stiles had come over to study for their upcoming AP test and were now cuddling on the senior's bed.
> 
> "Please, I'm Peter freaking Hale. No one would dare question me. And you asking me out in front of everyone really upped your a-game. People talking in awe over it. And frankly, I don’t care what others think. You make me happy," Peter laid a kiss on Stiles temple.
> 
> "Well no one will ever know, we've been getting it on way before yesterday," Stiles laughed. "and now we can go on a double date with Scott and Kira."
> 
> "Sure, sweetheart..." Peter's watched with adoration as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him.
> 
> "I love you..." Stiles mumbled into Peter's chest.
> 
> "I love you too, dear," Peter smiled.


End file.
